Trailer axles are used extensively in the movement of mobile homes. Once the mobile home is set in place, however, the need for the trailer axles is over unless the owner wishes to move the mobile home again.
A business has developed by purchasing the old axles and recycling them for use in the movement of new mobile homes. However, the distance between the suspensions of the trailer axles or the length of the trailer axles themselves often must be changed in order to meet the specifications for moving the new mobile homes.
Previous patents have addressed themselves to axle stands which assist in working on automobile axles. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,119 by J. H. Staley and U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,882 by G. E. Weaver jaws or clamps are used to keep the axle being worked upon off the ground.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,258 by R. Jovanovich discloses a machine repair stand which holds an automobile axle in an elevated position while being worked on. Additionally, the stand is constructed so that a conventional wheel floor jack can move the machine repair stand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,262 by T. H. Jacob a specialized stand for rear axles is disclosed.
Although, the above described patents do disclose the holding of axles off the ground in order that they may be worked upon, the stands disclosed do not address themselves to the particular problems in re-centering of spring centers of mobile home trailer axles or the shortening of the trailer axles themselves.
The stand disclosed has the capability of securing the trailer axle suspensions at given distances with complete accuracy by the use of blocks. The stand is also capable of holding the spring pads at their relative positions during the welding of the trailer axle suspensions to the axles.
Additionally, saddles are placed between the blocks in order to keep the axle which has been cut for shortening at a given chamber when the axle is once again welded together at the shortened length. Thus, the present invention discloses a stand which not only holds the axle in place to be worked on, but assures without a time-wasting measuring process, that the positioning of the spring pads, the camber of the axle, or the length of the trailer axle itself will be accurate.